underworld
by SilverMoonsDog
Summary: After a fight with inuyasha kagome runs and is attacked. Not good at summaries so just read please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter one: Worst day**

* * *

Today was not doubt the worst day of Kagome life. Everything and I mean everything, went wrong. The confrontation with Naraku was first to go miserable. First he stole and completed the jewel then started his I'm all powerful speech. While he was doing his evil speech kagome ready for a clear shot and fired, the moment she fire, off course, Inuyasha jumped in the way causing the arrow to bounce off the sword undoing the transformation and hitting Naraku. This some how caused Naraku to be absorbed inside the jewel tainting it. Wonderful, and to top it all off the jewel shatter and or disappeared afterwards. Now because of this kagome was currently arguing with Inuyasha around lit fire.

"You stupid wench, this all your fault, Inuyasha yelled, your suppose to protect the jewel yet you can't walk three feet without breaking it you worthless wench."

"Shut it Inuyasha, how was I to know the jewel was gonna break and disappear if I shot it, it didn't half happen the last time so why now," kagome retorted.

Completely ignoring kagome Inuyasha continued his rant . "No you could just break the jewel you had to trap Naraku inside of it, the lucky bastard is probably making a wish as we speak," Inuyasha growled.

"Again how was I suppose to know that would happen, hum am I a seer now," kagome yelled.

"don't yell at me bitch you trapped Naraku inside the damn thing, Hell make yourself useful and trap me in it to," Inuyasha yell sarcastically

"no better yet, Inuyasha continued, find Kikyo she is a way better miko then you. She has the beauty and the brain needed for the jewel and she's not a klutz."

Kagome stood speechless as anger shook her body. Tears swell in her eyes as a low growl breaks from her throat.

"Inuyasha, she whispered, SIT."

Kagome turn toward the direction of the well and ran head down tears streaming down her cheeks. Anger and nativeness blind kagome from the danger presented by a pair off deep golden eyes watching her, stalking her. Oblivious kagome continued to run till she tripped over a tree root she hadn't seen and landing painfully on her face.

Ow kagome said bring her face out of the dirt well my day can't get any worst kagome said to her self.

Suddenly kagome heard something snap. She mentally curse her stupidity for forgetting her weapon at camp and making the smart decision to leave at night alone. She heard anther snap this time closer , she jumped to her feet and sprinted to the well.

As the well emerged kagome heart started pounding painfully in her chest . She wasn't five feet from the well when she was tackled, rather harshly, to the ground.. Snarling the claws of this something dug into her back drawing blood. Kagome stared into the beast deep golden eyes as its elongated mouth opened to reveal rows of over sized fangs glistening in the moonlight. It throw its head back and then bit down on her shoulder. Kagome tried to scream as searing pain surged through her shoulder. She desperately tried to feel for a weapon to fight with. The beast start to rip her shoulder off as she felt a stick near her. Screaming at the pain, she thruster the stick at her assailant's chest.

The beast throw it head back and howled in pain. The distraction allowed kagome to crawl away. Pissed, the beast stood and tore the stick out of it's chest . Kagome got to her feet fearlessly as she stared to back up towards the well. The beast seeing its prey attempt to escape lugged forward. Kagome was clawed across the chest as she and the beast were knocked down the well.

As they fell the beast tried to rip at her shoulder again to farther injure its prey. Kagome blocked with her arm allowing the beast to bite down on it. Seeing the familiar blue light envelope them she began to panic. She couldn't bring this thing to her time. Summoning all her miko power completely ignoring the beast gnawing her arm. She released it in one big blow shot the beast in the opposite direction of her.

Kagome grabbed her mutilated arm as she landed stomach first on the other side of the well. She stared to convulse and shiver as pain over came her scenes. Everything blurred as the world faded from her and the darkness set in.

* * *

**So what do you thing should I continue? Let me know review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha.**

Warning: this chapter is dark and graphic you been warned.

**

* * *

**

Chapter two: why

Kagome opened her eyes reluctantly and closed them almost immediacy as the bright rays of sun invaded them. She grimiest as the felling of pain forced her awake completely. Clutching her arm kagome glanced around the bottom of the well and began to panic. She had no recognition of were she was or how she got there. Kagome griped her head as a splitting headache brought back last nights memories. Reaching up to touch her shoulder she slowly traced the almost completely healed lacerations. The pain was mostly gone but the aftermath was still present. Looking at her arm she was mortified, it was mostly healed but the skin had yet to regrow. So all and all she was fine and very impressed by her miko power. after all what else could have done this? Though she did find it strange she didn't have to concentrate her power to heal. Looking up out of the well kagome shielded her eyes from the harsh sun. It somehow seemed brighter then before.

On shaky legs kagome walked up to the latter her family built her and climbed out. As she emerged from the well house kagome took in the scenery. Sure shed seen it a hundred times but some how it seemed brighter and more sensitive to her. The color were brighter the contrast more brilliant to the eye. The smells exuberant and alien. Then she notice something unusual, it was quiet.

She knew something was wrong then it was never quiet around the shire. If the birds weren't chirping then the cicadas would be going crazy and if they were silent then Souta's yell of victory or curses of defeat, from the house, could be heard out here.

Walking away from the well house kagome turned to her home. Her heart stopped ,time froze, heartache set in. lying on the house steps like a dog run over was her grandpa marinating in his own blood. She flew over to him and dropped down tears in her eyes. Crawling closer to him she tried to lifted his head but stopped when she heard a sickening snap. Dropping his head automatically kagome made an mournful sound as she smelled blood that wasn't her grandfathers.

Kagome slammed into the front door discovering it was locked. Angry and hurt she kicked in the door with unreal strength and ran in. She followed the scent of blood to the living room ignoring the broken window in the kitchen. Kagome just stared at the body of her kid brother lying sprawled out on the floor game controller still in hand. Kagome slowly came closer to Souta eyes glazed over as if she were dead or die. In truth she was dieing with each step. Kagome kneeled next to Souta and with closer inspection determined the cause of death was a slash to the throat. The wound was very deep and claw like, it almost looked as if his throat had been eaten out. Looking as if she would as pass out kagome smelt something familiar something she'd shared at birth with the only person you could have that bond with.

Kagome stood as if in a trance and walked out of the living room pass the kitchen again and followed the scent of blood upstairs. She notice a blood trail on the ground. She took each step like stepping on a grave stone leading to the crypt. Looking up at the blood as the poodles got larger and more concentrated with each step. Stepping into the hall she noticed her pink bed room door was open. Sounds, strange sickening sounds were coming from inside her room. With each step closer to her room something inside her stirred as she became more alert. Slowly reaching for the door handle she slide it open.

Kagome was meet with the site of her mother starring at her wide eyed on the floor dead. Haft her arm was missing and the one responsible for such an injury was currently eating it in the corner by the mirror. The beast was massive with red fur covering its body frame head to tail. In the mirror the beast seem to notice kagome and dropped it's meat to the floor.

In the mirror kagome could see hauntingly familiar deep golden eyes starring at her mothers arm before dropping it and turning his attention to her. It turned around and stood a full eight feet in a very man like way. It's faces was like a wolfs but held a more feral looked to it. Its claws looked to be four inces long and deadly. It's legs were like a mix between hind legs and human legs( A/N think underworld or van helsing).

Kagome looked at the beast lifelessly and asked the only question she could think of.

"Why?"

The beast studied her for a moment before it reached behind it and etched in to the mirror.

Salvation

"Salvation?" kagome whispered as she felt a rage like nun before over come her sentence.

"_**Salvation!"**__ she growled so loud so inhumanly it shook the house._

_Kagome body began to change as she felt her nails elongate as her teeth grew sharper. Her senses highen as her muscles tightened an untightened painfully. She cased her now dark silver blazing hate filled eyes at the beast whose blood shed spill everywhere. She would spill every last drop and . It would die painfully slow as she watched._

_Crouching kagome challenged the snarling beast. The beast in response snarled and crouched as well excepting the challenge as if waiting for a silent signal the two stared each other down. The beast golden gaze wavered a moment and kagome lunged letting out a roar. _

_Kagome crashed into the beast slamming him into the mirror shattering it in the process. As he was pinned kagome clawed at him striking his chest and muzzle. The beast snarled and bit down on kagome's head._

_Felling the call of the kill it tried to increased the presser. Kagome graded ether side of the beast jaws and dug her claws in. Using unbelievable strength she pried it's jaws open and broke it's bottom jaw. The beast howled as best in could, in agony as it back handed kagome sending her flying. _

_Looking mincingly at kagome limb body it took its bottom jaw and snapped it backing place. Growling low it came closer kagome's limp body and raised it claw. It would punish her for injuring her own kind vainly. Just as the beast's claw came down kagome rolled away and jumped to her feet. Snarling she rushed the beast toward the window tackling him out of it and taking the window, with some of the wall, out with him. Just before they hit the ground the beast throw kagome off him . Their was a crash and a thud as they both hit the ground. Kagome struggled two her feet against the pain and broken bones. She turned her head to look at the beast white was lying on top of the smashed shed three feet from her appearing dead._

_Kagome seem to clam down as she saw the beast was dead. Looking at her blood covered hands she was horrified to see the three inch black claws on her hand receding back to their normal state._

"_What's happening to me." she said panicking. _

_she felt sick and alone her family was dead, their murder was dead and she felt dead. She wanted to break down sobbing but instead she throw up her sickness. While leaning over she saw a garden knife. She was going to end it all, she was but, she heard something move. Jumping around she saw the beast still lying their dead. Her silver eyes darken as she decided she would make sure it was dead._

_Walling over to it she strattled it and raised the knife ready to kill if it wasn't already dead. Just then the beast eyes shot open and it rushed over kagome and ran to the well. Kagome got up and gave chase. they were mere inches from the well as kagome had him but a hind leg shot out from behind him kicking kagome in the ribs leaving a deep gash in her side. He then disappeared in the mystical blue light. _

_Kagome's face was blank as she stared down the well holding her hemmoraging side. Seeing as she had nothing left here, after all, every thing was dead even the cats blood hung in the air but she assumed he had a funeral without a grave. Letting a single tear fall she jumped in haft way hoping the light wouldn't catch her but it did. It was no longer a comfort this light of mystery. It held nothing but emptiness and naught for her._

_As she touch down on the other side she looked around for her reason to go on but he had already vacated the area. Taking a shaking pained breath she started to climbed out of the well. When she neared the edge a sudden fatigue invade her. Throwing herself over the edge of the well she found herself stricken with pain. She started to try and crawl as best she could to the village. Then strangely white hair came into her fading sight before she heard, "your safe now little one." Smiling at the beings ignorance she let the darkness take her._

_

* * *

_

**End chapter two: so their you go its longer and has taken a dark turn.**

**********So what do you think review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha**.

**Chapter three: Enter Zera**

Kagome walked through the door to her home. It was exceptionally dark and quiet. The house was deathly calm and the stiffness was suffocating.

"Mom, mom," she called and was startled to hear an extremely young voice come from her.

"what the-My voice ," Kagome said aloud.

Walking up to a mirror in the dark hallway Kagome could see two glowing silver eyes that shone brightly in the dark, She found she could see almost everything with out straining including the reflection in the mirror. Staring into the mirror, a little girl of about six was reflected back to Kagome with a sadden expression that mimicked her own once upon a time. She had Jet black hair and wore a child's JP set. She was holding a white stuffed dog in her left hand. Kagome lifted her hand Tracing her finger along the little girls, which mimicked her movement.

Suddenly the little girl caught her finger and tried to pull her into the mirror with her as her body changed to that of the beasts but with pitch black fur and eyes that could freeze hell. It's silver stare was so cold so feral it sent Kagome into panic mode. She screamed and yelled for her mother while slapping at the claws vice grip on her.

"MOM," Kagome screamed vainly trying to escape the beast.

"MOM," Kagome screamed again losing the fight.

"Kagome!" her mother screamed grabbing her around the chest.

"Fight it baby don't give in to it, it's not the real you only a shadow of what you are, fight it!" Her mother yelled.

Kagome closed her eyes, "I'm scared momma," Kagome said with half her arm through the mirror.

"Kagome don't give in your in control don't let it control you like I let your father control me." her mother said with pain in heart

"I'm sorry Kagome, I've cause you so much pain, I love you so much but, I I always hated half of you- half of him, Kagome I," mother said a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I-I 'm so sorry please forgive me, lease don't fill your heart with hate."

"And please live on for us," Kagome's mother said now crying and smiling at her daughter.

Kagome turned around to see her dead mother smiling at her holding her securely with one arm.

"Wake up Kagome, your people need you." her mother said smiling lovingly.

Kagome jumped up in a cold sweat only to fall right back down, on something soft, in pain.

"You shouldn't move yet you heal fast but still aren't at full healing capacity, yet," came a smooth feminine voice.

"Who are you, whe-where am I," Kagome grounded out through the pain and soreness still trying to get up.

" I am Zera ivy black second heir to the south and sister to its current ruler Payne Depthbite Black.

"As for where you are your safe in my humble home in the west," she replied.

Humbled was not the word. The room Kagome was in was extravagant and strangely modern even the bed was modern in design. Though it was relatively dark with a few candles around. The wall were a scarlet red along with the silken bed sheets. A few pieces of furniture were located in the room. one luxurious black couch was in a corner while two grand chairs stood on either side of the bed. The woman was placed comfortably in the chair to her right, legs crossed, one arm on the arm rest well the other was propping her head. she held a majestic look on her face one that tolled of her royal background. The women had to be she royalty by the way she dressed. Her layered kimono was pure white with a black and silver obi tied around her wait. Her skin was tanned and her eyes were a stunning shade of green that glowed faintly in the semi darkness and her hair was...

Kagome noticed the women had snow white hair. She could fleetingly remember white hair before she passed out.

"Are you the one who saved me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes young one," Zera said smiling.

Kagome got up walked over to her and struck her cheek harder then she intended.

"I didn't want to be saved." Kagome said coldly.

Kagome went back to the bed and curled up shaking and growling.

"Well that was expected from someone as untamed as you," Zera said displeased and rubbing her dark red cheek.

"Likewise bitch," kagome shot back feeling insulted by the woman.

"Child no need to be rude I was just trying to help your situation."

"Situation? Help me?," Kagome repeated glaring at the woman.

"You want to help my situation , ha don't make me laugh no one can help my situation." Kagome said feeling hopeless.

"I can try young one and with time I can heal you," Zera said looking into kagome's eyes.

"If you want help me so much then bring them back, bring my family back, undo time, undo what has happened to me, **tainted **me." Kagome said breaking down.

Zera stood and went to kagome's side. Sitting on the bed, she began rubbing circles in the girls back trying to calm the disturbed girl. She slowly released her aura to sedate the girl in to a relaxed state.

"Hush little one let go of the pain, let go of the sorrow," Zera said holding kagome's head to her chest combing her hair with her small clawed nails. Kagome loved the sound of this woman's voice it was warm like a lovers but nurturing like a mothers. She started to physically feel stronger and more emotionally stable.

"fate can be cruel sometimes but know you don't have to suffer if you do not wish," Zera said quietly

"To let go is not to forget but to move on, letting go will set your heart free."

Looking up into Zera's face she very much resembled a child. She motioned her mouth to say something but looked as if it evaded her thoughts. Closing her eyes Kagome, half sighing, broke from Zera's embrace.

"Fate is cruel and now because of it I have been tainted," Kagome said with shame.

"Tainted?" the woman ask a little confused.

"Yes, something happened to me, changed me." Kagome said looking up into Zera's face.

"Were you bitten or scratched by anything recently." Zera asked though she already knew the answer.

"Yes I was bitten by that dammed wolf demon beast that killed my family," Kagome said with hatred and sadness.

"You have been embraced, not tainted," Zera said a little offended.

"Embraced?" Kagome question.

"Yes you've embraced by lycan kind, the beast that bitten you was no demon it existed long before them, Zera stopped to think over her next words carefully

"It has given you both a gift and a tragedy now its up to you to except it."

"What are you saying," Kagome said not likening where she was headed.

When you were bitten you were changed, your humanity changed to that of the beasts but, something is different about you...off.

"That beast has cursed me! the same one that murder my family!" Kagome screamed not catching or caring about the last part of what Zera said. Zera was going to say something to calm her but, Kagome beat her to it.

"What exactly has it done to me!" Kagome yelled feeling dread.

"Maybe I should start with the little detail as not to scare you."

"Ok lets see. The beast has turned you into one of its own, our own, a lycan or as humans say werewolf's."

Kagome stared blankly into Zera's eyes. "You're the same as that beast aren't you and now I'm the same as you?"

Yes I am a lycan as well but, unlike you and possibly him, I was born a full lycan elder.

" I knew you were to beautiful to be human!" Kagome yelled backing up in the bed growling threateningly.

"Maybe a little to much Zera said chuckling. Oh I always love the difference reaction of the pup-lings , though you're a big one I can tell and have a beautiful sheen black coat to add to your beauty."

"What?!" Kagome said horrified looking over her body for fur.

Chuckling the woman said," don't worry you don't have fur at the moment but, I can see you feral form waiting to be freed."

"Was that suppose to make me feel better cause your doing a wonderful job," Kagome said scowling at the woman earning a laugh from her.

"Sorry dear its just been a long time since we've had such a lively pup in this dump."

"Dump," Kagome said raising a brow looking at all the silk and softens.

"Well if you lived as long as I have in this place you'd call it a dump too," Zera whispered.

"Hn, spoiled," kagome commented

what the hells is an elder Kagome asked suddenly.

an elder is the highest ranking in lycan society before the leader.

you are the lowest a pupling who is untamed and vergil is a yearling meaning he can now mostly control his instincs.

elder are in complete control and can change into beastform at will, we server the clan head and give them our wisdom when needed.

kagome seem to be sinking the information in.she turned to zera and appeared to be thing something over.

"Child I forgot to ask your name," Zera said suddenly.

"Kagome," Kagome replied bitterly

"Kagome such a beautiful name, anyway, do you know by chance the clan it belonged to, you belong to? Though I have a pretty good idea."

"What clan the lycan belonged to?" Kagome said trying the name out.

"Yes ," Zera said nodding her head once.

"No and I don't give a"-"okay" Zera interrupted, well answer me this. "Did you see any marking? Did it do something extraordinary or trademark?"

"Well kagome said thinking hard, no marking but it did tell me something or tried to."

"A lycan in beast form communicating? Interesting. tell me what it said." Zera said listening intently.

"It told me more through action than anything that it killed my family for it's salvation.

"Unusual," Zera said furrowing her brows.

kagome eyes darken as she remembers how her family was brutally murdered.

"I will have my **vengeance,"**Kagome said darkly.

"Lycan don't kill their creators it is a bond and that beast embraced you you're his child now to kill him would be to kill a piece of yourself." staring Kagome in the face.

"That beast is not my father my father is dead along with my entire family, don't you dare say that thing is my dad." kagome's silver eyes darken.

"And then what?' Zera said crossing her arms

"And then What." kagome stated glaring.

"what do you plan to do after he is dead kill yourself."

Yes revenge is my only reason to live now, I have nothing left." Kagome said emotionless.

Sighing Zera held a look of disappointment, "When did we start picking cowards to bring into the clans, back in my day embracing was such and art form it was done delicately."

"Shut up you don't know me." Kagome said venomously.

"I know that your such a coward you'd rather die than live on for those who loved you."

Kagome was quieted instantly deep in thought her mother words repeating in her head.

Just then they both heard footsteps coming. One was light and frantic while the other was heavy and impatient. The sound of the light footed person stopped just out side the door followed by heavy boots knocking the floor. The was a pause before something slammed into the door and arguing was heard.

Zera got up and walked to the door all the while Kagome watching. Opening the door a tanned skinned young boy with mid length black hair and greenish grey eyes fell in yelling frantically.

"Mother father wants us to throw the new pup out he says she's a filthy royal." The young boy of about eleven said pointing to a black haired grey eyed man. He was huge about seven foot one and didn't look remotely human with his feral features. He stepped in the door way and glared at Zera

"Stop it Cain that girl has done nothing wrong and is going nowhere till she's ready," Zera said sternly

"No she can not stay, I forbid it, she is an outsider and a royal!" Cain growled.

"She is not like the royal blood though I'm not sure of her connection to the high clan." Zera said calmly cleaning her nails.

"She smells of them she been in contact with one, she must be a spy plotting to take us down!" Cain said sure of himself.

"Impossible the one who bit her, killed her family and tried to sa-kill her, now tell me exactly why she'd be a spy for them." Zera said bored.

"Yea the boy said they must have rejected her."

"Silence Vergil, you know little of what we speak of." Cain chastised his son.

"Zera I want that girl out of here by night fall we can not risk exposure," Cain said turning to leave.

"Get me some clothes and I can be out soon," Kagome said coldly.

A bit surprised by the coldness in her voice Cain looked back at her before turning to leave.

"Oh and Cain ,zera said glaring, what was that about filthy royals you old bag of mangy bones." Cain just scuffed and walked through the door slamming it. zera smirked before turning back to Kagome.

"Kagome I will go with you. Your transformation is nearly completed and in this time you will be both vulnerable and dangerous."

"No I-Kagome falls to the ground as an immense pain strikes her body. Her hair started to grow wild as her nails lengthen. She felt as if she was being ripped apart molecule by molecule. She starts to shiver violently as her blood runs cold.

"What's wrong?" Vergil said looking at Kagome sudden weakened state.

"Kagome when were you bit," Zera asked seriously.

"Tw-two days ago" kagome said clutching her stomach.

"Did you eat your first meal yet." Zera asked

"What do you mean?" Kagome said choking back a gag.

"Meat, human or animal, and it had to be fresh raw meat."

That was it Kagome keeled over and lost it.

"Kagome you must take you first meal soon. You are still in the crossing over state and with out your first kill you will die."

"Why," Kagome whimpered pathetically.

"Kagome you have little time as you will transform on the night of the next full moon, unfortunately, that is tonight and during that time you lose your mind. You will need a guide for this period and I will be that guide for you. Consider an honor as an elder to a new pup."

"Never! I-I will never k-kill a human, I am s-still human." Kagome repeated to herself trying to keep her resolve strong.

Standing up Zera looked pitifully down on Kagome.

"Child you lost you humanity the moment you were bit."

**"GOD DAMN YOU TO HELL**!" Kagome screamed pure hatred at the woman.

Zera walk to the door opening it Vergil tagging along to get away from the crazed girl.

"Kagomeyou must except this for there is no turning back. Denial will only server to get you killed. don't be a weakling who's to afraid to live." Zera said as she closed the door she could hear Kagome screaming to take it all back but even she, an elder, couldn't take back what was already there.

Looking to Vergil she order the boy to prepare clothes and food for depart in an hour. She had to get Kagome out in open air before sun down and this experience would do Vergil good. After kagome's transaction was complete they'd pay the an old royal friend a visit. They had a lot to disuses about this girl but first a meeting with the other elders was do Kagome posed a serious problem. Sighing she knew this was going to be one of the longest nights in her long, long life.

**Somewhere with Sesshomaru**.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin continued to stare into space. The girl had been doing this ever science she returned from her bath four days ago. She had stayed in the springs so long Sesshomaru had to go get her. Now for some odd reason She always requested to rest an hour before sunset and from the moment she sat down she started spacing out again. He was starting to get worried which unnerved him even more. Now the sun was going down and they had to make camp in the spot she'd selected this time. It wasn't the best spot but he didn't want to move the girl while she was in this state it was dangerous. Not saying he couldn't protector her but the stress wouldn't do her any good at the moment.

Suddenly rin looked up at him and smiled.

"She back! she back! the woman in my head is back!" Rin shouted happily.

"Mi lord, jaken squealed, the stupid child has finally lost its mind-ow," jaken groaned as Sesshomaru hit his head with a small stone.

"Rin what are you talking about," Sesshomaru said boredbut in truth was very concerned about this.

"The woman in my head is back, she says its time for me to come to her, I think she wants to play." Rin said standing up.

She went to Sesshomaru and graped his hand and started to try and pull him to his feet.

"Come on lord Sesshomaru she wants to meet you too," Rin said excitedly.

Sesshomaru didn't like this one bit. Obviously a power demon or witch was trying to seduce Rin into a sense of security. But why Rin most if not all demon knew who Rins caretaker was they wouldn't dare to challenge him. So it was probably done on propose to draw him out on his weakness. Ether way it didn't matter, he'd do away with them quickly he thought heading through the forest.

Sesshomaru noted carefully where Rin was taking him. The path was thick with brush and vegetation making it semi dark. The trees were unusually big and thick based. Obviously they'd been transported some where through a rift or barrier. The girl turned her head back to him with the brightest smile on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru she says theirs a meadow near by and that's where we will find her, she said she really wants to meet you Rin," said getting more and more restless by the minute.

Moments later they emerged in a meadow of golden wheat. It had an unnatural glow to it as it glistened in the setting sun. At its center was a woman cloaked in red silk robes genteelly flowing in the evening breeze. She turned to face them and smiled. Sesshomaru froze that woman held a uneasy likens to Rin. He could tell by her aurora and unnatural glow that she wasn't human.

The mysterious woman held her arms out wide as if beckoning someone to come embrace her. Rin dashed toward the woman crying and before sesshomaru could stop her rin screamed something that made his stop him dead in his tracks.

MOMMY!

**End chapter three.**

**So this is interesting, is that really Rins mother or something else? Find out next chapter when Kagome and Sesshomaru finally cross paths. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.**_

_**Chapter four: The Red Reaper**_

_Zera stood outside the her small __humble _palace gates eagerly awaiting for the preparations for departure to be completed. She was anxious to get going as the sun was setting making her white traveling kimono glow in the dim twilight. A gentle breeze blew carrying two familiar scents with it and one unfamiliar yet familiar one.

"Hmm, lord Sesshomaru is close by saves me the trouble of finding him. Now if my lazy son would just hurry with my request."

She looked back towards the places when her shape hearing picked up the sound of opening doors. Her son Vergil appeared moments later and was approaching the gates. He had two pack horses and a mysterious small jewel incrusted black box.

"Vergil is everything ready?" Zera asked expectantly.

"Yes mother-oh yea, I got the plow pipe just incase you know," Vergil whispered handing Zera the box.

"Ahh yes, this makes my job a lot easier. Good thinking Vergil you are well on you way to being an intelligent young man," Zera said proudly.

Zera walked up to horse and checked the packs "Vergil you didn't pack more then five pair of clothes, we are going to need more then that."

"Come on mother that girl can't go through that many clothes before we get to the house of the moon."

"Vergil you should know better then anyone why she would need more clothes."

Vergil looked confused before turning bright red. "Oh that," he whispered remembering when he first awoken.

But mother I don't think _**that**_will happen to often she seems like a pretty good master of control. Vergil said turning his bright green gray eyes up at his mother.

"Vergil her beast form is as big as an house and she's emotionally unstable trust me she will end up naked most of the time."

"But mother, I though you only morph if you were angry, hurt or have control of your beast." Vergil said confused.

"Now Vergil there are four ways you morph."

"One you are an elder and have complete control of the beast within."

"Two you are or seek the help of a witch to force it."

"Three you consent concentrate on the transformation and force yourself into a fit of rage."

"The last and most important on which refers to all lycan is emotion. The stronger the emotion is the more likely you are to morph and that does mean all of your emotions, Happiness, rage, envy, jealousy and so on.

"Oh, I see," Vergil said nodding his head .

Vergil took on an enlightened look as he suddenly thought of something.

"Um, mother. Where is kagome," Vergil said looking around thinking she'd run off while they talked.

"She just getting dressed, I told her to meet us a the front gates," Zera repleyed

Vergil gave his mother a disbelieving look then a slightly panicked one.

"What? I thought she could use this opportunity to harness her senses so she could find her way out."

Slapping his hand to head Vergil sighed at his mom.

"Mother she don't know her how to use her senses yet, Vergil's eyes darken as a though crossed his mind, the spell that has been placed on that ancient palace will drive her senses mad ,she will go crazy and with her transformation near…"

Zera was gone in one graceful white flash. How could she have for gotten in something so important as the spell on that place to confuse assassins. It cause disorientation and bloodlust to the point of insanity if you didn't know you way around or more importantly have moderate control of you instincts. Not a good place to bring, or leave, a newly created lycan.

Zera ran through the hall searching all the rooms for kagome but she could not be found. The girl was quit allusive for someone with a power level as high as hers. It didn't seem to matter where she looked the girl was simply gone. Zera became anxious with each passing second. She was thinking so irrationally she had to stop to clear her warring thoughts or the spell would begin to affect her too.

Taking a deep silent breath Zera expanded her aura to find the newly created lycan in denial. She would be a danger to the inhabitants of this base and as she was placed in Zera's care she was her responsibility. Expanding her aura farther she located the girl in the last place she'd look, the garden.

Zera rushed to the garden but froze midway when she passed a large hole in the stone wall leading to the garden. It was dark already and the moon was out in full. Zera froze at the sight before her. The gardens were flowing in blood and carnage as some of the servicemen lie dead or dying of mutilation. In the center of the carnage sitting on a stone bench surrounded by blood red roses was Kagome, sobbing into her blood covered hands.

The girl was changing faster then expected. Her hair was wilder now and down to the floor in her current position on bench. Her hands were clawed now with long deadly black talons that reflected the moonlight. Her blue traveling kimono was ripped badly. She looked like a beautiful disaster cover in blood and with moonlight bearing down on her.

"Kagome," Zera whispered quietly as if the girl would break if she talked to loud.

Kagome looked up sliver eyes full of glistening tears unshed and mouth dripping crimson blood.

"I was in so much pain," she whimpered.

"I-I wanted it to stop-I didn't know what I was doing. I-I couldn't stop myself," she sobbed

"they smelled so-"kagome's voice broke off. Zera walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Shhhh, its ok Kagome, I know it is not your fault," Zera said soothingly.

"But I kill them, tasted them and enjoyed it," kagome said disgusted with herself.

"It was your natural instinct to kill enemies, they were vampires and with the spell one this place their was no way you could stop yourself."

"Vampire? Spells? what's going on Zera?!" Kagome almost screamed through her tears.

"Kagome make haste and follow me. Zera said grabbing kagome's hand not really giving her a choice."

Zera dragged kagome to a secluded dark forested area that was enclose with white magic. She then threw kagome to the ground and step just outside the boundary of the barrier. Before kagome could question her for the harsh treatment she flattened against the floor in immense pain. She arched her back as she felt her body change from the inside out. She tried to scream as her legs and arms grew but only managed to snarl and howl. Her muscles exploded in growth and strength. Pitch Black silk cover kagome's entire body shining beautifully in the moonlight.

As the transformation complete kagome rose to her full beastly height of nine one and looked to the face of Zera. Her cold feral silver gaze unwavering as they glowed, ominously reflecting the moonlight. Her eyes closed as her claws flexed. she life her head high and gave a purely untamed feral howl to the celestial body glowing brightly in the heavens above.

Zera watch the entire phenomenon as it took place, Vergil, who trailed his mother to this spot, with clothes in hand, also watched intensely . As Zera gazed upon the dangerous feral form of kagome she become reminiscent of the meeting with the elders.

_There was chatter and gossip about the Grand Doom of the Ancients. Elders were seated on all sides in a circler patter. The higher up you were in rank the lower your seat was. The highest ranking elder stood and with his fist order silent's._

"_SILENCES," the grey haired white eyed elder demanded pounding his fist on the stone guide rail._

_Two elders no his right continued their ranting. The grey bearded elder sent them a dominating look that promised death if they didn't shut up. The two silenced immediately straitening themselves._

"_Now our meeting is in order let us begin." The elder said nodding his head once._

"_Now an elder with white eyes and hair dressed in formal black robes began , there has been rumors of lord Payne committing blasphemous acts against his own kind any one care to elaborate on this."_

"_Yes high elder, I have hear horrible tales of Payne experimenting with hybrid lycan. A blond haired female elder spook up."_

"_I've hear he plans to create hells army of hybrids to completely obliterate the vampires. She continued._

_What does this mean the high elder said aloud taking on a thinking posture._

"_It means, a white haired green eyed female elder spook up, that he plans on creating the prefect hybrid weapons._

"_As you all know hybrids are legendary for strength over both spies and their unimaginable power but because of hereditary defects and conflicting instincts they never live long."_

"_Now imagine if a royal, if Payne himself got their hands on this kind of power after curing the defects the end results would be apocalypse."_

"_Specking of royal Elder Zera, an elder in the second roll spook, there has been word of you taking in an outsider and a royal blood at that," the man finished._

_Looking up to the black haired red eyed elder she slowly closed and reopened her eyes._

"_Yes that is accurate Elder Victor I have taken in an injured young lycan royal but with good reason, she's the key to our future." _

_All was silent's before the high elder spook up._

"_What do you say brought you to this rather __**extraordinary**__discovery elder?" Zera the high elder asked._

"_Elder Marcus this girl, there something different about her blood her l__ineage __, from what I can tell she's was haft lycan before she was bitten and showed no sighs of a defect."_

"_And just how might I ask are you able to tell this Elder Marcus asked look warily at Zera, even as an elder if someone were to embraces a half-breed they would become full blooded lycan making it impossible to tell that they were once haft blooded unless they were the one bonded and besides it is forbidden to mate outside the spices till we can find a way to cure the defects of birthing._

"_Yes I know elder Marcus but the reason I know this is because her beast form was developed well enough for me to see it, as you all know you cant see the best form of a pupling until it transforms for the first time. The only other explanation is that there was already dormant lycan blood within her as her change started early. "_

_There was various commotion thought out the room as the elders talked amongst themselves. The all in unison turned to Zera._

"_What is so special about this child that you'd call her our future?" Elder Marcus asked._

"_Even though she was change into a lycan she still retains the holy powers of a miko leading me to believe her mother or father was human. Her power level is… __**unbelievable**__. It rivals that of Payne's. She's also one of the biggest lycan I've seen in all my centuries as an elder sense Payne. I truly believe she can handle a hybrid birth and purify the defects in the seed with her holy power. Meaning a prefect blending of spices both vampire and lycan binding both species and I know you Marcus a peace loving vampire lord would want nothing more."_

"_But how do you know she wont completely purify the child into one species'," elder Victor asked._

"_She didn't purify her lycan haft inside the womb__or into adult hood; it is like her body was suited for both hafts."_

"_You can not prove this," elder Victor shouted._

_Elder Marcus sighed as he leaned back in his seat closing his white clouded eyes._

"_Zera this clan of rebellion in the west was founded by our ancestors, long ago to stop this meaning less war between vampire and lycan. We have been planning to take down Payne and overthrow blood for centuries."_

_Looking out to the other elder he continued_

"_As you all know these two thrive on war and live for blood of the other. Now if what your saying is true them we must protect this child from Payne for if he ever knew of her existence then surely he would try to use her as a weapon and blood who would undoubtedly try to experiment on her."_

"_So then she has the clans support," Zera asked_

"_Yes but on one condition, if this girl's power level is as high as you say it is then she can pose quit a threat to this clan." _

"_Now I order you to be her guardian till father instruction and know this Zera, Marcus said leaning forward towards Zera white eyes stern and dead set on her, should she ever turn and become mad or join Payne and start attacking us with a lust for blood she will be executed without trial…"_

Looking into kagome's feral eyes which once again found hers she was disturbed and unsure of what to do when that familiar scent drifted up to her again.

"Lord Sesshomaru is very close by," she said to no one in particular.

Then suddenly kagome stared growling and snarling. Zera looked into the crazed eyes of kagome and knew instantly there'd be trouble.

**With Sesshomaru**.

Rin hugged her mother tightly as if she would disappear if she let go. She cried softly before whispering to her mother.

"Mommy why did you leave me alone," rin said hurt and relived.

"I had no choice, you were so young, too young to understand, I had to. Rin's mom said gently combing the girls," hair with her elegantly long fingers.

"I thought you were dead you looked so dead rin said sobbing."

"I know rin, but I'm here now and I promise never to leave you again," Rins mother said smiling.

"Really? But, rin said looking to Sesshomaru who was starring at her mother eerily, I don't want to leave my lord Sesshomaru he's taken good care of me."

Looking to Sesshomaru with her glowing mahogany brown eyes she smiled. "I've come for him too, "she said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"Who are you," he demanded.

"Rin its time to go to sleep," the women said placing a hand on Rin's forehead.

"Aaaw, I'm not tir-e-r-ti-red," Rin groaned passing out as a strange purple glow emitted from the woman's hand.

In a moments pass Sesshomaru was on her only to find the spot shed been in vacated.

The woman reappeared a few feet in front of him frowning.

"What you have done to her," Sesshomaru growled.

Laying rin down in the bed of wheat she turned to Sesshomaru with a blank look.

'Nothing she is just sleeping, I don't want her to see this behavior till she awakens her instincts, now then."

"I am Rona light crypts known in the war realm as **The Red Reaper **second in command for the dark army and you Sesshomaru lord of the west ,the woman said appearing beside him, have been chosen to join us, "she said drawing a glowing red scythe.

"NOW we can do this the easy way or the fun way."

Rona dodged as Sesshomaru unsheathe toinkin and swung at her.

I knew you'd see it my way," Rona said smirking.

Rona's scythe glowed dark red as black electricity formed around the scythe. The golden wheat and Her red robes whipped around her as she Spun the scythe above her head charging it with the black lighting. In one fluid motion she struck the ground with freighting ferocity scattering the black lighting through out the meadow.

Sesshomaru nearly dodged the attack. He was forced to use his youki cloud to evade the powerful attack.

Looking down on the once beautiful wheat field which now resembled a war zone he panicked remembering rin was still in the wheat field looking to the spot were she was lain he saw a bright red barrier in places of rin.

"You shouldn't be so concerned with my daughter," a sly voice came from behind him.

Sesshomaru turned in time to block her scythe with Tokijin.

Suddenly the woman's demeanor change and her eyes turned to the color of blood. She stared to overpower him. Sesshomaru struggled against the increasing force of the scythe.

"Sorry my lord but time is short so I must end this now."

She flung her finger out in the direction of the sword and by some powerful force Sesshomaru was disarmed and Tokijin.

She then grabbed Sesshomaru and kissed him deeply passing a red miss through her mouth into him causing him to enter a trance.

Sesshomaru stood frozen as she stared to seduce him. Embracing him from behind, she caressed his muscled chest and comb through his hair. Sesshomaru hand started to shake as she leaned up and moved his silver locks to the side. She then pressed a kiss to his neck before she drung her tongue over it. She slowly started to lick it as she felt his pulse rise with each wet swipe of her wet tongue. The smell of his blood so tempting her fangs elongated with want. After his pulse was to her liking, panting, she sank her fangs into the delicate skin of his neck and started to drain his life source.

Sesshomaru could hear his blood passing from his neck to fill her mouth only to then be swallowed hungrily. The woman feed like a starved animal as she greedily drain him. She seem to be snaking deeper into his neck as she feed, it was starting to get painful. His eyes seem to bleed red slightly as his mind came back to him.

Sesshomaru broke from his traces as he felt a pain in his neck. His eyes widen when he realized that the woman had bitten him, drained him. He was starting to see red the more he thought of this woman taunting him with her filthy tongue. His eyes were almost completely red as he heard as feral howl. Looking in the direction of the noise, he heard a loud growl then an exploring sound like a barrier had been broken by force.

It wasn't five seconds later he and the woman were tackled by something massive and it took the woman rolling with her on the ground. Looking back at where the shadows had landed he could see glistening black fur. He continued to stare as the beast when it turned its feral gaze on him standing a full nine one. The body of Rins mother limp in its hand bloodied and ripped while blood and red silk ran down the beast mouth. The woman's body slowly turned to blood as it literally flowed from then beast claws.

The Beast didn't seem to care as it was transfixed on Sesshomaru form it cold glowing silver gaze never moving from his molten gold ones. The moon glowed about the two exotic creatures as they continued to stare each other down in silent war.

The black furred beast was beautifully rare as Sesshomaru gazed upon the feral creature. It was bigger then the average of its kind he could tell. It was darker then the night as its fur seems to capture the moon light giving off an unearthly glow. It was female by the scent it gave off. Her talons only added to the feral look of her wolf like face. On her forehead he could make out a red crest that resembled two interlocking moons going in opposite directions. She seems to radiate a mysterious power mixed with holy energy to only add to her ominous form. Feeling threaten by her presence he narrowed he eyes.

Kagome mistook this as submission and charged. Tackling him she seems to stop to look at him. He gazed back at her with golden eyes slightly red. She tilted her head to the side leaning in closer to his face. Mere inches from his face it seem like recognition passed through her eyes before she bared her oversized fangs and snarled. She arched back very snakelike and growl before striking. Being quick minded he graded her throw and held her off him. Her claws dug into his sides as she snarled and choked trying to force him down to meet his death. He held strong but was have trouble restring her mightily strength. Getting angry he stared to release poison in her neck but her fur was thick and resistant.

Kagome threw her head back dragging his nails along her neck as she did so. The irritation on her neck iritic her to no end, Getting enraged she pinned down Sesshomaru's arm with her one clawed hand and prepared to bite his head clean off. Just as she was about to strike she froze her ears twitched then a strange sound was heard. Kagome reached to the back of her shoulder and pulled out a small strange wooden dart with a white feather at the end.

She looked at the strange object before her pupils dilated. Her hands flew to her head as she howled in pain.

Sesshomaru watched as the fur receded and her muscle mass declined as creamy pale skin was revealed to him. Sitting atop him was a very naked young woman with a beautiful pitch black waterfall running down her back. As she held her head she gave him the most beautiful view he'd ever seen. She let her hands fall to her side before bring her head to look down at him. She gaze at him with haft hooded glazed silver eyes for a few moments before falling to the side of him, hair falling to gracefully cover her stark naked body. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. He beast growled in pleasure at the sight.

"Why lord Sesshomaru I've never known you to peek at a girl."

Zera walked in carrying the box and a black blow pipe. Her son Vergil walked behind her caring the extra set of closes his mother told him to retrieve. He ran offer to kagome blushing while covering her up.

"Hn, Zera what do-hmm-"Sesshomaru stumbled a bit feeling sick and lightheaded.

"My what a shame, it seems you've been bitten." Zera said smirking.

Sesshomaru still managed to glare as he stumbled to the ground. His sight started to blur as the last thing he saw was Zera's smirk before he lost conciseness.

Looking down on Sesshomaru's convulsing form Zera thought, this might be a blessing in disguise.

**end chapter four.**

**now sess is bitten. hm what now. review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter five: bath spring battle.**

* * *

Darkness was about the room as a few candles lit the room dimly. A lone figure sat atop a grand black throne, waiting. His posture was gracefully bored as he sat with legs wide spread and one hand supporting his head while the other lay lazily across his lap taping the arm rest of the throne. His long pitch black hair came down in streaks over his shoulder to rest comfortless off the side of the throne. he was waiting but for what he was unsure of. He became alert at the sound of heavy armored footstep and the sound of claws scratching the floor in a struggling manner. The grand doors swung open to reveal three soldiers and a red lycan in beast form.

The two solider restraining it, who also were in beast form, drug it in and threw it to the ground in front of the throne. The beast looked up snarling with its tail between his legs and his ears down at the laughing silver eyes and glistening fanged smile he received from the man in front of him.

"Hn, well what is this, has my ill-behaved pet come back to me?" The man said smirking.

The red lycan only snarled and growled threateningly at the man.

"Come now that's no way to greed you master after your disappearing act," The man said frowning

"Now tell me warriors were you found my beloved pet," the man said eyeing one of the soldiers.

"Lord Payne, the only solider in human form spook up, we caught him trying to steal pack animals from the stables."

"Oh did you now," Payne said smiling malevolently.

"You know my pet stealing is a serious offence against me," lord Payne said devilishly.

"Hm? Why my beloved pet who has injured you," lord Payne said glancing at the slashes on his eye and chest.

The beast remained silent as it stared him down with pure hatred and malice.

"Why wont you talk to me?" Lord Payne said in a mocking hurt tone.

"Do you not love me my beloved son? Do you hate your own father?" He said leaning forward in his throne.

"Is it because I treat you like shit," Payne said softly.

"Or Is it because I killed your bloodsucking bitch of a mother?" Payne said earning a loud snarl from the beast.

The lycan soldiers quickly restrained him as he prepared to strike Payne.

Standing from the throne Payne stepped in to the dim candle light and stared the beast dead in its golden eyes.

"Maybe I should help you talk," he said forcefully quiet.

Payne graded each side of the beasts head and started to dig his claws into his head. he started to pick the lycan off its feet as strange black mist formed form around his claws and mixed with the blood of the beast. The lycan went mad as it howled in pain thrashing violently. Payne held its head tightly as it started to foam at the mouth and claw at his arms leavening claw marks. Payne watched the pain he was causing the beast with pleasure as the dark red hair of the beast receded and the stark naked form of a seventeen year old boy was left dangling in his hands. He released the boy in a shaking heap on the floor.

looking over his son Payne was disguised. The boy was so weak and frail that a mere flick of his claws could have killed him. His entire body was soiled by the dirt of running and his long wild red mane was matted with dirt and blood. Bending down he sniffed his son who snarled for him to distance himself.

"Why Dante who have you bitten," this scents lovely Payne said inhaling deeply.

"It doesn't matter she's," dead Dante spat struggling to stand.

"I doubt that, the power coming of this mere blood is amazing," Payne said as his eyes darken.

"Tell me were you left her," Payne demanded.

Dante remand silent as Payne, who was quickly growing impatient of his sons resistance, grabbed him by the neck haft straggling him in the process. Glaring at his son who let his head fall to the side. Payne smiled.

'Boy, theirs more ways then one to skin a lycan,' he said smirking.

**At the house of the moon**.

Kagome awoke in a cold sweat once again. She the dream she had was so vivid so real she could still feel the rush. It scared her, the dream . How The night had called to her as the moon had called to her soul. The feeling of pure untamed freedom had overwhelmed her so completely it sent her into a such a blissful high, she had to release the pent up emotions within her. So she howled loud and long in song to the glowing ore above. It had been such bliss such rage and she had experienced it like none before. What frightened her greatly was the fact that she remembered the thrill of the fight, the struggle with golden eyed prey. But What really frighten her the most was the fleeting feeling that it was no simple dream. She knew she couldn't bask in a blissful ignorance forever. Shed have to come to terms with her subconscious eventually.

Still shaking a little from the aftermath of the dream she sat up and noticed that once again she was in unfamiliar territory. The room she awoke in was fairly bright compared to the last one she'd awoken in but some things never change, She was once again up to her neck in silken sheets. This time they were white like most of her room. There was no furniture this time it looked rather vacate except a two closet doors and the silken futon she was laying on in the middle of the room.

Kagome looked down at her self to see she was only wearing sheets and a hiori(sp) wrapped around her torso. Getting up on shaky legs she walked over to what she believed to be a closet and pull it back to reveal hundreds of kimonos, hakamas and hioris(sp). Kagome traced her finger over a green kimono with a red lotus flower on it. She reached for it when she heard light footsteps coming. A knock came at the door just before it was busted in.

"Lady rin that's not polite," a servant said entering.

The blond haired servant bowed before smiling shyly at kagome. Her eyes were a deep cerulean which contrasted greatly with her pale slick looking skin .She wore a simple ocean blue kimono and white obi tied around her waist. The servant blushed uncomfortable with being critiqued.

"Sorry Kagome said haft smiling , I didn't mean to stare."

"Its ok mi lady I get that a lot being the last water sprite and all."

"The last one? what happen to the others," Kagome asked curiously.

"They all died in a violent war," she answered sadly shadowing her eyes with her bangs.

"I'm sorry," kagome said feeling terrible for making her relive the memory.

"Its ok mi lady," she said smiling brightly.

"Call me kagome, please," kagome said smiling softly.

"As you wish lady Kagome, I am you personal servant Yuki, at you service," she said bowing again

Just then Rin tackled Kagome to the futon and yelled excitedly, "hey! Kagome's awake now can we go play?"

"I'm sorry mi lady young rin here is short on manners the servant said bowing once again and prying the energetic child from kagome.

"its ok, I'm just happy to see a familiar face," Kagome said smiling weakly.

"Lady Kagome you seem weak maybe you should rest more."

"No no I'm fine but, if its not to much trouble could you please tell me where I am."

"Certainly your in the house of the moon home to lord Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled.

"How in the hell did I get here?" Kagome asked wide eye.

"Well lady Zera brought you, Rin and our lord here after the incident with lord Sesshomaru," Yuki replied.

"Incident?" Kagome said narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru came here in critical condition and now is being watched over by lady Zera and our best healers."

Kagome looked blankly at yuki and got up to grad the kimono she'd seen earlier.

"Where can I take a bath?"

"The bath springs is through there," rin said pointing to anther door that resembled the closet.

Kagome started to walk toward the sliding door when rin stopped her.

"Kagome can we play in the gardens after your bath, pleaassse" rin said with watery puppy dog eyes.

Sighing kagome kneeled down to rin. "Of course we can play rin anyway I need to get outdoors."

Kagome didn't know why but she felt she'd go crazy if she didn't get out in the open soon. Opening the sliding door she stepped through the small hall way to anther door. She slowly pulled that one back an was assaulted with steam and heat. Waiting for her blurred vision to clear she was graced with the exotic sight of the bath springs.

It was a completely natural setting with soft bladed grass surrounding boulder of all sizes which bordered the spring. The spring was amazing it consisted of three main heated waterfalls'. The smallest was at the very top a good fifty feet above the ground. It pooled before spilling over to the next waterfall and then so on to the next fall. there were a few mini waterfalls that contained cooled water and would flow over to the miniature pools below. There were even a few flowering tress in the mix.

The scenery was radiantly magnificent and held the divine relaxation she desired. Kagome stripped of the top and instantly feeling the heat relaxes her sore muscles. As she walked towards the water she started to relax even more. As she tested the water with her foot before slipping in. as she slides in she starts to feel a strange light pain run through her body. To relax to notice the dark black fur returning she sighed and sank under the steamy water.

**With Zera.**

The room was dimly lit as candles flickered ominously. There was panting, as whispers where spread. The healers were all exceptionally exhausted by the task at hand. Their lord had been bitten by some mysterious creature and now he seem to be poisoned. The end result of this was violent episodes were he'd act violently towards his healers and if freed kill the nearest thing afterwards he'd pass out. A healer had been to close to him during his episode and was behead by a his poison whip. They had just got a chance to relax as he appeared to be passed out yet again.

Looking over his lords panting form the head healer worried. cold Sweat was dripping down Sesshomaru's forehead as well as his exposed chest which would rise and fall unevenly. His lips were partially blue and his skin pale. This had to be the most peaceful state he'd seen his lord in. Suddenly Sesshomaru's blood red eyes shot open and he let out a long loud moan of agony.

"Restrain him!" Zera shouted at the head healer.

Sesshomaru howled in agony as his body was being racked with pain. He thrashed violently on his bed as the seven healer all tried to restrain him. As they final managed to get some control over him Zera approached him with a vile in her hand.

"What is that?" the head healer question eyeing the bottle.

Turning a lazy eye to him she replied. "We can not do this all day, this is a potion to make his transformation go smoother and quicker."

"Transformation? into what?" the healer question.

"One of the dark lords of the night. A vampire." Zera said roughly grabbing Sesshomaru's head.

She stared him in his crimson eyes without fear unlike the healers who wrecked of it. Roughly securing his chin in her free hand she forced his mouth open and jammed the bottle down his throat. Sesshomaru thrashed wildly as he began to choke on it spiting some of it back up. The healer held strong against his struggling as the entire bottle empty itself into his mouth.

Suddenly he froze wide eyed and ceased all movement. His body fell limp and he stopped breathing. His now golden eyes were froze open and his mouth was agape with some of the vile streaming down it. His skin felt cold to the touch and looked deathly pale. He appeared to be dead.

You have killed him, the head healer screamed treason.

He is not dead she stated slyly, but you might want to hang on.

Just then Sesshomaru sprig to life and thrust his arm forward slamming the healer attached to it into the head healer across from him freeing both arms. Sitting up he growled a warning to all the other healer to release him or suffer death. Slowly letting him go the healers backed up but he caught one before she could get away. He secured her straggling form and bit into her delicate neck. All the healers watched in horror as he drained their comrade and then turned to them baring his newly elongated bloodied fangs.

"Damn it his just like a bad child," Zera cured.

_Zera walked to the side of the bed and sat down next to him. He turned his golden gazes to her and narrowed his eye. She smiled at him before she struck the back of his head with the back of her hand knocking him out cold. Her head suddenly shot in a random direction when she felt her senses on high alert as she sensed some thing powerful._

"_Oh no, I cant deal with both of them now, Zera mumbled shaking her head she sighed, its motherhood all over again."_

"_Vergil!" Zera shouted._

_Vergil came running in thought the door panting ,"yes mother?"_

"_I need you to get the pipe and tag kagome, she's in the bath springs be careful," Zera said pressing a hand to Sesshomaru's forehand._

"_Oh, be sure to use the low dose and shot her just below the thigh we don't want her to pass out." she added_

"_Yes mother." Vergil said nervously. He'd never shot a lycan quit like Kagome before. _

_Exiting the room he went to retrieve the black box. Making his way to the bath sprigs he slowly slid the door open. Entering cautiously he took out the blow pipe and a white feathered dart._

"_Ok I can do this," he said slipping the dart into the canal of the blow pipe._

_He released his aura and felt Kagome's near by but, just where was she? he went to the waters edge and cautiously looked over the edge. Steam floated on the surface of the water and prevented him from seeing its depths._

_A few bubbles floated to the surface followed by a barrage of air bubbles. A large black mass rose to the surface, water coming off it in waves. Vergil froze Staring at him from the water was a large night black silver eyed lycan._

"_Kagome," Vergil whispered in awe at the beautiful midnight black creature._

_Shaking his head he ready the pipe at his lips but just before he had a clear shot kagome submerged herself into the water once again. Looking at the water frozen in place he waited. Not one minute later did Kagome resurface leaping out of the water to tackle Vergil to the ground. Vergil flinched back a bit before regaining composure._

_Kagome just seemed to stare at him with her cold feral eyes as she keep his arms penned beneath her claws._

_Vergil sighed knowing exactly what she wanted. It was a natural instinctive behavior to want to test your strength against your own and kagome obviously saw him as a worthy opponent. In a sense Vergil was honor to be the opponent to such a powerful adversary._

_Closing his eyes he grasped and held on to one emotion. A smooth clam overcame him as his scenes heighten and he began to change. _

_Kagome got off his person and waited for her rival take on lycan form. She would not attack him ignobly like some beast without honor. _

_Standing to his feet in place of Vergil was a eight foot two twilight black green eyed lycan beast. Its demeanor was clam and tame the polar opposite of Kagome._

_The two stared each other down, Kagome standing tall and dominate atop a boulder while Vergil was crouched low to the grass in a defensive stance. He knew Kagome would never give in and this really was not the best of places to fight so he came up with a plan to end it quickly. His tail slide behind him in search of the pipe. After it found its target it shook the dart out of the pipe. Before the dart hit the ground his tail caught it dropping the pipe to the grass below._

_Kagome was to busy staring down her opponent to notice this. While she was quit massive in size and very power she had little experiences fighting as a lycan. You have to be well aware of all your opponent's actions and movements._

_So with dart in tail Vergil broke the staring contest and leaped at her. Kagome was quick at the first sign of moment she dodged to the left of her and quickly recoiled and counterattacked. Vergil not really expecting her to recover that fast was caught off guard and slashed in the back. The cut was deep and to the bones of his ribs. Vergil howled in pain and anger as he rushed kagome up and on top the boulders. He held her claws with each of his own as her towering form struggled against him. He thrusts his tail forward and stuck her in the thigh. Kagome let out a snarl and with raging strength she over powered him. Vergil feeling he could no longer hold her used his tail to trip her over the boulder. Kagome still having a vice grip on him took them both down. They hit the water with a the force of four boulders creating a small tidal wave._

_Vergil emerged in human form carrying kagome, also in human form, on his back. Shed hit the surface of the water so hard shed knocked her self out. Blushing immensely he swam to the edge of the spring and climbed out with kagome still on his back. He laid her down gently and marveled at her beauty. Her hair was darker then the night and flowed like water . Her delicate eyelashes caressed her cheeks which were tinted pink lightly. Her lips were full and moist with light cherry tint. Her fangs were visible slightly through her agape mouth. The temptation was to much Vergil leaned in panting and claimed her mouth in a soft kiss. He tasted her a little as he tongue swept over her fangs brushing against her own before he quickly pulled back panting and bushing madly with wet hair plastered to his face dripping water. Never in his life had he kissed a woman before, ever. _

_Standing up he shook his head trying to regain himself as he felt his emotion getting the better of him. Leavening the bath springs he graded kagome's green kimono and wrapped himself. If his mother knew of this she'd never let him live it down. Still blushing madly he looked back to kagome form before leavening._

_You stole my first kiss, he thought._

* * *

_**End chapter five.**_

_**Well I know a lot of you are mad and/or freaked out at me for that hole kissing bit but there is a reason I did this and you will find out next chapter. Besides Sesshomaru will be kissing her eventually. Review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha.**

**Chapter six: losing controlling**.

* * *

It was dark. Dark once again with emptiness to accompany it. She felt as if she were floating, flowing with this eternal void. She was flowing through the emptiness alone…and yet not alone.

A light, a bright pure white light shone brightly temporally dominating the darkness. A light in the darkness, maybe a new found hope for a dream, or maybe a nightmare wanting and waiting to crush her… its victim… its prey.

The bright light started to recede retracting its brilliant rays. A nightmare. Darkness once again but, not alone oh no never alone the two large ominously glowing silver eyes made sure of that. Her own silver eyes clashed with the other set of eerily similar silver eyes

They bore into her, dominating her. She was mesmerized. Captivated by the threatening light they gave off. Her silver eyes continued clashed with the other set of shrilly-similar silver eyes.

They continued staring at each other through the emptiness in silent war as the atmosphere became hostile and thick. Even the silences seem to pick up in volume. Suddenly the set of large silver eyes cast a condemning glare as an inhuman deep heavy voice came from everywhere and yet nowhere shattering the silence.

"Why do you fight me, deny me my right to **breath."**

"Why do you deny me our **birthright**?"

"Why do you **hate** me, that which is **part of you**?"

"Why do you _**suppress **_me, _**suppress**_ your **true** power?"

"Why just why do you wish to die?"

"Is life that unbearable? Am I truly that detestable or is it your nature…

"Running away is such a childish, human fetish brought on by inaccurate stupidity and a complete under appreciation of life."

"You were never human to start maybe being born to a mortal has given you mortal fears, moral excuses."

"_If that is true forget revenge, forget family, forget life and give in to me your_ _stronger half._ _Die!_ _while, I will live on forgetting your pitiful existence_." The voice roared as fangs formed a sick pearly white grin before snapping at her.

"**Kagome!" **A high-pitched young voice yelled in her ear.

Kagome shot up from her bed, dripping in sweat and wide eyed.

"**WHAT THE HELL**!!" Kagome screamed covering her Ringing ears.

Looking down to see what weighted her lap she regretted yell at the hurt look on Rin's face. Tears started to gather in her big chocolate brown eyes making them glisten like gems.

Ahh, oh no, Kagome stared to panic as the little girl started to hiccup forecasting what was undoutably coming.

Thinking quickly she grabbed Rin, and started to rock her slowly.

"Shh... I'm sorry please don't cry" She cooed to the little girl.

"b-but I was just trying to wake you up and you yelled at me. Sniffling again, Rin started to sob, you must hate me."

"That's not true I was just cranky. Kagome said looking into her watery brown eyes.

"Cranky," Rin repeated wiping her eyes yes.

"Yeah, like when you wake up a little angry for no reason," Kagome said smiling

"Then are you always _**cranky**_ because mi lady you seem mad all the time, even in your sleep", said a familiar voice came.

Looking up from Rin she narrower her eyes at Yuki. Yuki returned the jester with a beaming smile that seemed to linger.

"Sorry lady Kagome be it true you do look angry most of the time," she said bowing.

Kagome just waved the comment off and looked to Rin who was scooting off the bed. Kagome went to follow her when she notices something. She was completely naked.

"WHY THE HELL DO I **ALWAYS** WAKE UP _NAKED_?" She half yelled half growled.

"Well," Yuki said taking on a thinking poster. "Last night I found you unconscious on the floor of the bath spring. I don't know how long you were there but I'm sure it had been a few hours."

"So anyway I moved you to the bed. But when I tried to dress you, you'd snarl and growl at me in your sleep so I left you alone. Besides you looked completely comfortable that way." Yuki said giggling

Kagome turned beat red and glared at Yuki who just giggled more.

"Where's Zera?" Kagome said suddenly.

"Oh, well speaking of her she wanted to see you the moment you woke up.

"She is in the west wing inside the study with Sesshomaru."

"Oh and how's he?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Fine he recovered quite quickly from his ailment." Yuki said uneasily.

Sensing she was hiding something from her Kagome questioned her father.

"What do you mean ailment? Is he sick? Not that I care." Kagome said in a Semi bored tone.

"N-no-uh-well…" "Hey Kagome," Rin cut in saving Yuki. "Wanna play in the gardens?"

Rin really didn't give her a choice as she grabbed her wrist and practically dragged Kagome out the room, in nothing but what God graced her with and one layer of silken sheets.

"Dear Kami wait Rin!" Yuki yelled pulling Kagome back in before she was notice.

"Sorry I forget you had no cloths on." Rin said rocking back and forth on her heels.

Kagome pulled her arm away from Yuki and Quickly got dressed in a simple red kimono.

Once again, Rin ran over to her and kidnapped her before storming out the door disappearing.

Wait Yuki said sticking her head out the doorway, she has to see Zera first-but they were already gone. The child was quit fast for a human especially considering she was dragging same one along.

Yuki sighed, "I guess Zera can wait a little longer."

**With Kagome**

Rin couldn't be human. Not at this speed. The little girl was flying down the corridor taking the twist and turns like a pro. Every movement appeared calculated and precise. They cut through a few conjoined rooms before ducking back out into the hallway. They hit about three turns to the right and were coming quickly upon two grand dark red hardwood doors. Each had inu youka's carved in them but Kagome didn't have time to take them in, as the doors were swung open.

Kagome swiftly closed her eyes as the bright rays of sunlight assaulted her sensitive eyes.

After a few moment of blindness her eyes adjusted and she was beheld with the sight of the garden.

Everything the sunlight touched seems to have its own inner glow. From brilliantly shaded blood roses that, for some strange reason, seem to grow on vines around the edge of the doors and then integrated with the darker blue Kusum Krishna. Kagome bent down to examine the flower from a better angle.

The medium sized flower was vibrant in dark blue color and held a deep nectar scent to it. It was a little over whelming to the senses at first but with all the other sight and scents it was hard to keep to one scent. She took the flower in between her long delicate fingers and moved her thump over one of the petals. Caressing the vivid blue flower with a white center she took in the texture. It was soft to the touch but rough when rubbed. The ends were a little papery and seem like they'd rip if you blew on them. The white center felt different from the rest of the flower it flow was smooth and soft.

Rin watched Kagome in silence as the younger woman smelled touched and examined the flower like it was some rare discovery. That flower was very common or at least she though it was. Suddenly Kagome lifted her head up eyes close nose in the air.

There was a gentle breeze that blew over Kagome as she examined the flower. It carried a strong heavenly perfume. Lifted her head to inhale the scent better.

Moon flower the words instantly popped into her head. She'd know their scent anywhere even as a human she could literally smell them miles away. She didn't now if it was her imagination or some very weird bond between a girl and her flower.

Slowly opening her beautiful silver eyes once again she spotted them about a good fifteen feet away. The elusive ghostly white flowers were growing in a circular pattern around a round grayish stone table with various small flowers growing out of the center of it.

Slowly standing she made her way toward the table surround by white flowers. She approached the flowers cautiously as if they would lash out at her if she made a wrong move. Kneeling on one knee she slowly extended her hand to the flower sliding two delicately cared fingers around the deep green stem of the flower. Bringing her head down to the flower she lifted the blossomed bud to her face and inhaled deeply. The heavenly scent invaded her senses ten fold. Instantly she knew she was in trouble as she felt the change coming fast. She was sure shed black out any second.

"Kagome?" A soft young masculine voice came.

Looking up from the flower she gazed into the greenish gray eyes of a black haired boy holding a moonflower.

Vergil looked into Kagome's glazed over eyes and stared to blush. She looked drugged as she stood up slowly and started to close in on his face. Her hair fell slowly out of place the closer she got to him. She was only inches away as Vergil closed his eyes tightly waiting for the feel of her soft lips but it never came. He opened his eyes to a narrowed haft angry set of silver ones boring down on him.

Looking for an escape, as he was sure she was going to kill him he froze. she had griped his hand and loosed the flower in her own.

"This wont grow back," she said sadly staring at the die moonflower in her hand. The scent was already dissipating.

"Oh," Vergil said feeling guilty for putting the sadden face on Kagome.

"I'm sorry," He whispered a little down. He'd mean to give Kagome the flower as gift but, seeing as she hated it…

"Its ok Kagome," said softly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Just don't do it again," she finished smiling darkly.

Vergil was horrified this woman was as crazy as she was beautiful and just to think she was mad a few seconds ago.

"Hey Kagome, come with me I want to show you something," he said gadding Kagome's wrist.

They were headed toward a large riverbank that glistened with the evening sun rays. It was a peaceful sight. The river itself was lined with Sakura trees, though bare, still only added to the serenity of the area.

Vergil continued to lead Kagome to the river, Rin following behind them. He stopped just short of the river and glanced down smiling, they were still there.

Kagomelooked down but could quit see anything then suddenly a shadowed figure in the depths of the river stared to form it got bigger and bigger as it neared the surface. Then suddenly a huge huge orange Koi fish breached the surfaces of the water in one big graceful jump before submerging back to the depths. This seemed to stir up the depths of the river causing more to appear just below the surface of the water. They disturbed the surface skin of the water slightly with their movements.

Kagome watch them intensely as the whiskers of a white spotted Koi fish skimmed the surface of the water.

"These are demon fish aren't they," Kagome said never taking her eyes off the fish.

"Yes their demon Koi's," Vergil said also looking at the giant fish.

"Never knew Sesshomaru to be a fish person," Kagome said.

"Why not?" Vergil asked curiosity bright in his eyes.

"Fish attract cats and these just might attract an entire kitty army."

Vergil gave Kagome a strange look and repeated, "kitty army?"

Kagomejust shook her head and wave it off.

"So did you speak with my mother yet?" Vergil asked staring into the water.

"Speak with your mother-oh crap, I forgot," Kagome said slapping her hand to her head.

"Well then you better get going mother hates to wait," Vergil said looking up to Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head before hightailing it out of there.

As Vergil watched Kagome,s retreating form he shook his head. Just where was she going? She turned back to him with a where-the-hell-am-I-going look and he pointed to the right. Before she turn to leave Vergil shouted, "USE YOUR SENSES." Kagome nodded before she disappeared through the grand doors.

Once Kagome was in side she expanded her aura and located Zera's and followed it down five different hallways turning left of the fifth.

It was a usually dark hall lit by a few candles that burned pathetically trying to light the corridor. As she continued to walk through the hall she head voices. One was light and held an Aristocratic tone to it while the other was cold and distant.

Stepping closer to the door she peeked through the tiny crack in the door. There behind a desk was Sesshomaru seated uncharacteristically loose, hands griping his silver locks pulling his head down.

"Now tell me why, _dear _Zera, would this wretched girl be my problem was it not the council who decided you her caretaker," he said looking up bored at Zera who was seated across from him legs crossed hands in lap.

"That _mi lord _is true but circumstances have changed and I must hind her where _they_wouldn't dare look," Zera said waving her hand in front of her lazily.

"The western lands I might presume," Sesshomaru leaning his head back.

"Yes if you so let me," Zera said rubbing her hand with her long delicate fingers.

"And if I refuse," he said still staring at the ceiling.

"Then might I remind of that _favor_you owe me dear lord," Zera said smirking.

"Are you trying to threaten me," Sesshomaru said lean forward in his seat narrowing his eyes.

"Precisely, Zera said grinning showing off her fangs, I can carry it out vampire."

Sesshomaru slightly flinched at the name and retaliated with a deep growl.

"Do as you wish but I will have now part of that girl," Sesshomaru growled.

"Are you sure? You seem to be enjoying the show she gave you a while ago," Zera said mocking him.

Sesshomaru stoic mask slipped back into place as he once again leaned back in his chair.

"I'm sure you didn't just come here to mock me or for that one simple _request, _now what is it you ask of me."

"Smart as ever, Zera said smirk fading, I seek hunting grounds inside your lands preferably human."

"I presume your not just asking this for yourself," Sesshomaru stated.

"No it is not just for my own use but also for your and little Rin's protection."

"Protection, Sesshomaru said almost comically, from her?"

"Why yes, for some odd reason she acquired a taste for the blood of vampires and she can get quit uncontrollable if deprived of blood and meat for long," Zera said moving her eyes in the direction of the door.

"And you being a demonic vampire and all I think you'd be quit delicious."zera chuckled

"Now the way I see it humans are the next best thing. I can use them to try weaning her off vampire flesh to keep her off you, Zera said bored. Now all I need is your permission."

Kagome was modified. She was not some blood-crazed monster. She would never hunt humans. They weren't prey they were different, they were, they were. Shaking her head wildly tears streaming down her face she was confuse beyond reason. She had to run, she had to get away, get outside.

The change was coming fast but this one was different. She felt a uncontrollable need for the kill not carnage, not blood but freedom pure untamed freedom was what the kill would offer, would promise this time. She feared it. The feeling. She felt that if she released it this time there be no going back. She _had_ to stop it she _had_ to get **out of here**!

"Fine, do as you wish but if you're caught I will be killing you myself."

"You can try," Zera said smirk in play.

That was it she ran. She flew through the corridors at blinding speed as the change began. She tried to stop it but to no avail it was going to happen and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Sesshomaru glanced at the door where he felt a power spike.

"Teach your little annoying pet to hind her aura properly before scurrying around my door like common vermin."

Zera turned to the door to and fling her finger towards her opening the door to reveal… nothing.

"Oh my she ran, again, but where to."

Zera got her answer when she hared a feral growl and then a scream from outside the castle. What she her next chilled both Sesshomaru and her to the bone.

"RIN!!"

* * *

Finally. That was a painfully long one and its another cliffy. So what will happen is Rin a goner is Kagome insane? Who knows? Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha.

Chapter seven: escape.

* * *

Vergil was taken completely by surprises when a pitch-black lycan appeared before him growling with the scent of blood all over it. It seemed to come out of nowhere. He eyes widen for a minute before he recognized it was Kagome. His relief lasted only a few second before he realized the situation he was in.

He glanced around briefly to find Rin who was, at the moment, cowering behind a sakura tree eyes wide with fear. Then for some reason she step a little from behind the tree. Narrowing his eyes a little at Rin he whipped his head back to Kagome who was staring Rin dead in her pretty brown eyes with a strange cold yet predatory look on her wolf like face. Not wanting to give Kagome a chance to do harm Vergil shifted to lycan form and attacked her. He'd have to knock the sense back into her.

Rin watched wide-eyed stricken with fear as a black wolf like demon came from nowhere. It was huge and scary and made Rin feel uneasy. It was growling at Vergil when he turned to look around him. His eyes settled on her and then back to the beast, which was looking at her with a scary look on its face. Their eyes met and Rin froze with unimaginable fear. Something in the back of her head told her to run as fast as she could and never look back, but the cold stare of the demon was mysteriously attracting. She continued to stare as she stepped from behind the tree. She began to take one more step when anther huge lighter shade of black wolf like demon appeared out of thin air and attached it self to the back of the bigger black demon biting down on its shoulder.

The bigger black demon reached behind it and grabbed the smaller black one by the scruff of its neck. Then with bone crushing forece slammed it to the ground in front of it creating a small crater.

Rearing back the larger demon then bawled its fists as a faint pure white light enveloped them. The light radiated pure holy power as the demon began to strike the other demon over and over again.

As the violent assault continued the smaller demon began to cough up blood while struggling against the larger dominate demon. The crushing punches keep coming as the smaller demon slowly dug its claws into the ground before throwing dirt into the face of the bigger demon. The bigger demon howled as its hand slapped to its face. The small demon used this opportunity to crawl away.

Standing up the bigger demon opened its bloodshot eyes, which only added to the feral look it held at the moment. Looking up at the bigger demon the smaller one staggered to its feet.

As they both stood the stared to stare at each other silently as if they were waiting for something.

The two demons looked liked warring gods as each stood still blood glistening in the fading sunlight. Their eyes clashed in battle as each stood stone still waiting. Then without warning the bigger attacked.

It was freighting, yet fascinating to watch the to entities do battle.

They savagely bit, clawed and mutilated each other. They struck the same wounds over and over again. They were truly trying to end each other.

They both fought with as much vigor and determination as the other, but the smaller one appeared more skilled at the art of combat than the other. It some how managed trick the bigger one towards the river and knocked it in. the smaller one slowly creped to the edge of the river and tiled it head to the side as it looked into its water depths.

It all happened so fast Rin didn't quit register it. One second the small demons looking into the lake the next there's a naked boy flat on his back twenty feet away blood covered and broken. Looking to find the cause of this phenomenon Rin looked to the river and their standing tall and wild with a giant white coi fish beside it was the bigger black demon growling, dripping water and blood with the fish's giant tail in claw.

The demon just continued to growl looking at the boy through narrowed eyes when it lifted its head to the air and sniffed. Its head turned sharply in Rin's direction. Rin's heart stopped beating or started beating so fast it felt like it would stop.

Still eyeing her the black demons bottom jaw dropped a little allowing the length of a long purple tongue to slowly flick out to one side of its muzzle and clean some type of substance off of it. It was getting to dark to tell what it was with the sun setting, but it had a strange alluring smell to it. Looking back up Rin froze with fear once again. the demon was looking her dead in the eye its cold silver gaze predatory and clouded with an insatiable hunger. Rin continued to stare into the silver of its eyes as she stepped from behind the tree she'd hind behind when the fight started.

She didn't know why but she felt an undeniable need to go to the demon. _Lycan,_ a deep inhuman voice whispered. Lycan? She said aloud as She took anther step. The closer she got the more she felt the pull. Staring into the Lycans glowing sliver eyes She took one more step.

"S-Stop Rin! Call t-to sesshomaru**!" **Someone struggled to yell.

"_**Silence boy**_!" A deep inhuman voice growled.

"Hu?" Rin groaned as the trance she was in wore off.

Looking up she saw a very naked Vergil staring wide-eyed at the black lycan. Suddenly he coughed up blood. Disregarding his nakedness she ran to him, but mid way there was caught up in the jaws of the black lycan. She started to scream for Sesshomaru, but as the slightest sound left her lip the lycan bit down hard enough to draw a good amount of blood. The girl face froze as she scream the best she could as she was being crushed. Rin struggled in the jaws of the lycan which only server to anger it. The lycan growled with Rin still in its mouth and the shook its head violently slashing Rin's blood everywhere.

"STOP IT KAGOME!" Vergil yelled horrified and scared for Rin's life.

Kagome suddenly dropped Rin to the ground and narrowed her silver eyes at Vergil, and in a deep in human voice said, " **boy why all the screaming people are sleeping besides, I am not going to kill her… or maybe I will, who knows? **

Vergil looked both distressed and confused never before had a lycan spook so fluently, hell they never spook at all. Just what was wrong with Kagome?

"Kagome what's wrong with you?" He whispered. It scared him at just how serious she sounded.

"**Nothing, nothing at all**," came that deep disturbing voice that was not Kagome's. Kagome looked down at Rin before snatching her up and runaway at unmatchable speeds.

Vergil couldn't think what to do his emotions were going crazy. While try to call to Kagome the only thing he could manage was a feral growl and screaming at the top of his lungs…

Zera turned to the door to and fling her finger towards her opening the door to reveal… nothing.

"Oh my she ran, again, but where to."

Zera got her answer when she heard a scream and then a feral from outside the castle. What she heard next chilled both Sesshomaru and her to the bone.

"**RIN!!"**

Sesshomaru sat frozen in place as he slowly registered the panicked call. His mind became clouded by uncertainty and a rare emotion he seldom feel. It crept up on him like a bitch in heat. Gnawing at his reason, his sanity, pushing him to his ranged mental limits. It was deadly, it was crippling, it was raw, and it was unwanted. It was fear.

Thoughts raced through his mind like a warring ocean current but there one thought that roared and thunder louder then the most violent of storms**. Find Rin. **

Sesshomaru was gone in a flash leaving destruction in his wake.

Zera sat frowning at her misfortunes. Oh how things had gone horribly wrong. She never meant for things to get this out of hand.

Kagome couldn't control herself in the slightest bit and in truth it was Zera's fault. She hadn't had enough time to find proper hunting grounds during Kagome's first transformation and fate was as cruel to offer a pureblood vampire as her first prey. Now the girls fate was sealed she would forever crave the taste of a vampire's blood and flesh. This in itself was a mystery, never before had a lycan craved the blood or flesh of a vampire. Lycans killed vampire but never ate them. Nevertheless Kagome seem to thrive on them like they were a lifeline. The act of eating a vampire was a serious offence for both Payne, though he committed this crime offend, and the clan of rebellion's society. You were considered mad if you committed such a taboo and hunted down to be destroyed. Kagome had committed this crime twice in her short life and there was no way of telling what this act would bring upon her.

To make matters worse the councils _Bloodwatch_were undoubtedly out on the hunt for her and Kagome on threat of treason. Now this little incident had to rear its ugly little head. She was honestly getting to old for this.

Sighing Zera stood from her chair that then proceeded to fall to pieces. She glanced at the destroyed study, it was clear that Sesshomaru's new powers were already manifesting early as expected from the powerful demon lord. Though it was strange he acquired a purebloods power. Then a sudden thought popped into her crafty little head. Smiling devilishly Zera concocted a plan. Those two had be the ones, no they were the ones the only ones who could do it. Maybe all was not lost after all.

Flying down the corridors he slaughtered anything and everything in his way, mainly the poor unfortunate souls know as servants. The scent of Rin and Vergil's blood hung heavily in the air as he neared the gardens enters. As he came within range of the door he spotted several dead servants lying dead on the blood-socked floors. It only spiked his anger and fear as he neared the dark red wooded doors to the gardens. Without a second thought sesshomaru broke the doors off its supports and froze. Blood was everywhere. Stained every flower raping them of their purity. The smell of blood was so thick and heavy it made him sick yet it awaken something within him.

Sesshomaru caught the scent of fresh flowing blood in the direction of the river. In a flash he was next to the water looking around the area for Rin but instead found a naked boy staring wide-eyed at the other side of the river where the forest be.

Vergil stood frozen in places as he watched the stop where Kagome had disappeared into. He was about to stand when he was grabbed by the neck and lifted of the ground. Struggling to breath he griped at the offending hand.

"Boy where is Rin."

Looking up Vergil was meet with the sight of have red glowing golden eyes boring down on him.

"Boy I will not ask again." Sesshomaru said impatiently trying to hold back from killing him.

"She was taken into the forest."

Vergil fell to the ground as the air around him picked up. Looking to the spot to where Sesshomaru stood was empty with no sighs of anyone ever being there.

Shakily standing on his weak legs Vergil was thrown off guard by the rode thrown at him.

"What happened to you Vergil you look like someone pushed you out a tree and you hit every branch on the way down."

Looking up Vergil saw his mother kneeling to him she smoothed his dirty blood soiled hair down gently.

"Mother Kagome's gone mad sh-she took Rin she going kill her! You have to stop he-shh, Zera interrupted, Rin is not in danger."

"Kagome's does not know how to kill a pureblood. Rin will be fine." Zera reassured him.

"Mother, she _strange."_

"Strange?"

"She spoke to me in lycan form."

"What? But only…aright I have to find her before the bloodwatch or sesshomaru does."

"I must go I must find that girl now." Zera got up and then disappeared across the river into the forest.

"Wait mother her powers are…bloodwatch"

"Why would they send the bloodwatch for one lycan?"

Vergil got up and shifted again. He needed to follow Kagome to protect her. If the bloodwatch were out to get her then Kagome was screwed. So turning to the forest he leaps across the river and disappeared as well.

**With Kagome**

Kagome was moving faster then the speed of light at the moment. She was completely in bliss with the wind rushing pass her face smoothing down her silky black fur. She was free now free from worry free from pain free from sorrow free from her other half. Now was her time and hers alone, well almost.

Rin was out so it could count as alone. The little girl had lost so much blood shed passed out. There had even been a time her heart stopped but it started up again beating even stronger then before. It was clear the Rin was awaking as a vampire.

Kagome stopped suddenly when a familiar scent hit her nose and a few others unknown. Growing bored she lifted Rin's torn body and shook getting blood everywhere. She then leapt to anther area one hundred feet away and repeated the action sparing blood everywhere. She repeated this a couple more time in various areas. If they wanted catch her then the better be damn good at tracking.

Running faster she wanted to hurry to her destination. The place her weaker haft left behind, Her time, her home.

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru stopped at a clearing blood glistened in the light of the silver crescent moon. Rin's innocent sweet smelling blood. This was the third time he'd been tricked by the scent. Both girls scent and aura had changed so much that he had a hard time tracking them. This scent trail was the only way of tracking Rin and that girl down. So he had no choice but to play _her_ game.

Growing angrier at the sight the smell and the pure unrestrained fear he felt he let out a thunderous roar. Whoever did this would pay with their life. Looking to the next scent trail Sesshomaru moved on.

"Are you sure our primary target moved through here tracker."

"Yes, general black, the blood mainly belongs to a young vampire but a Lycans scent is mixed with it."

"Are you sure this is the right one."

"Positive the scent belongs to a young full-blooded female royal."

"What of the secondary target has _she_ been thought here?"

"No, just the vampire and the lycan target."

"All right men move out if she wants to play hide the lycan then by god well play it well."

**With Zera**

Zera was staring to get irritated. Kagome was a crafty one all right, but she defiantly didn't know all the tricks of the trade. Drawing in her power she released trace amount of energy through the earth. Closing her eyes she concentrated on Kagome's own life force and draw it to her own in trace amounts. It was a bit harder then expected do to the unusual massive change in Kagome's aura but she found it and drew it to her. This caused an invisible trail to form from her placement to Kagome's. Feeling the distance between Kagome and herself Zera guess it a good fourteen-mile journey. She could be there in five minutes. So without wasting time she sprinted to Kagome location completely confident shed make it in time.

**With Kagome**

Kagome was very close now. Home was in reach and the village shed grown to call a second home was in sight. That mean _they_ could be and were there. She saw Sango walk out of a hut with Miroku kissing passionately and looking like they had been in love for centuries.

Growling she was about to continue on to the well when a soul collector passed her by. She followed it to the god tree and looked up as it ascended up the tree. She spotted _him_ perched in a tree slumbering away with _her_ resting in his lap.

As she watched him sleep peacefully a sudden rage over came her. Why. Why is he able to sleep at night peacefully dreams unplagued by nightmares. Why should he have the ones he loves close by and near to his heart? Why the hell can he just forget about her and move on. Why the hell was she the catching all the storms in her pathetic existents?

Kagome unconsciously bit down on Rin's limp body tighter drawing more crimson blood. She couldn't take it anymore some one was going to pay and pay dearly.

Just as she leaps to end Inuyasha's life he disappeared in thin air. Kagome looked around confused before a voice chuckled.

"Ahh, illusions so very useful."

"Turning to the owner of the voice Kagome growled and glared with a hurt look in her eyes."

"Come now don't look at me like that I didn't create that illusion, your heart did I only helped."

Kagome growled threateningly squeezing Rin in the process.

"Now now is that anyway to greet you caretaker?" Walking closer to the tree Zera smiled up at Kagome.

"Now why don't you be a good pup and drop the little girl."

Kagome increase the pressure on Rin drawing more blood.

"Now Kagome that a bad thing to do, if you drain her she'll die, now, Zera said a little more forcefully, be a _good_ pup and **drop the girl**."

Kagome increased the pressure a little more drawing more blood.

"DAMN IT! I SAID STOP YOU BELLIGERENT BEAST!" Zera yell growing tired of her push the old lady game.

Kagome suddenly threw Rin harshly to ground below and roared violently.

" _**I take orders from no one!" **_she snarled.

Looking at Rin's limp body Zera sighed. She will be all right. Turning to Kagome she stripped the outer layer of her beautiful white silk kimono and placed them on a near by tree branch. No need to ruin such nice silk. Opening her right hand she started to draw in energy around her mixing it with her own. As the energy gather a long glowing white whip formed in her hand. She swung it once before landing a hit on the branch of the god tree Kagome was on.

Kagome leap from the branch as it exploded and incinerated on impact. She landed on the grounds a few feet in front of Zera. She snarled venomously as her silver eyes darken.

Zera sighed shaking her head. She was honestly getting to old for this. Looking Kagome dead in the eye she gave a loud irritated snarl of her own. Drawing the whip back she started to swing it above her head.

"_If you want to act like a bad child then prepare for a beating!"_

* * *

**I know a lot of you are confused but all will be reveled in time. Till next time.**


End file.
